Bleach: Question & Dares Redone
by Hell Reaper
Summary: I'm doing this over again. if you like my first one then read this. this isn't a sequel. i started over for the sixth chapter im putting this in the crossover section
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or anything

Redo Rewind go back go back.

HR: Hello everybody I'm starting over. Reason why? Because I feel like it. Just kidding the real reason is because I lost track of everything. Too many dare and questions to keep track of. It took me too long to update chapters and I don't put much detail in it. So I'm starting over and doing things a little different. Everything is reset from zero. it's not following a hollow heart and no one remembers anything from the first fic.

Sorry to those who had dares I didn't put up.

So now new RULES.

1. Everyone is allowed here.

2. No yaoi.

3. No complicated dares.

4. 2 dares (too many will piss me off and become annoying)

5. 3 Questions (try not to repeat what other people ask.)

6. Tone down the sex (this fic was originally supposed to be funny)

7. Check your spelling (I won't be correcting you)

8. No one can get out of dares (not even me)

9. No OC staying over (you can bring them over but they are not staying like I did with Blade, Zero, and Monoke. I'll lose track of them)

10. I can make more rules whenever I want. (It's my fic)

HR: Ok that's that.

Rezano: Hey what about me?

HR: Dude we're the same person.

HR/Rezano: Oh yeah.

HR: good bye see you next chapter.

WAIT !

HR: One more thing. Starting Chapter 3 I'll be bring some special guests. The same way I did with the sekirei but for only one chapter. So ask them questions and dares also. 1 question and 1 dare. It won't take away from your original 3 Question &2 Dares.

So the people I'm bringing for chapter 3 are Red VS Blue.

If you don't know what that is, Look it up. Two people mention Red Vs Blue in earlier chapters and I didn't know what they were talking about. My roommate showed me an episode and it was hilarious.

See ya next time

Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

HR: Hey everybody welcome.

Ichigo: Oh hell. Not this thing again.

HR:'smack' Hey! You're not supposed to remember anything.

Ichigo: Ow. Remember what?

HR: Good. Now first up.

**RyuKaisir**

**Ichigo I dare you to get spanked by all the women of Bleach.**

Ichigo: 'redder than a strawberry' What!? Hell no!

HR: You ain't got a choice 'snap'

Ichigo gets his hands and legs tied

Yoruichi: Don't worry Ichigo. We'll be gentle.

HR: I'm not watching this.

10 minutes later

Ichigo: Ow.

**Tia and Yoruichi give Ichigo a strip show and leave him hard the rest of the chapter meaning no sex for Ichigo.**

Tia: Why should I strip for this shinigami?

HR: Because I finally got your fraccion to shut up for once. So do it.

Yoruichi: Come on it'll be fun.

Tia: Fine.

Due to graphic content I cannot disclose what we saw.

Ichigo's on the floor with a nose bleed.

Yoruichi: Told you it would be fun.

Tia: you were right.

HR: Glad you two had fun. Now put your close back on.

Yoruichi: Why?

HR: Because I said so. Now go. Next is

**VentusZephyria**

**Ok here's a dare. I want ulquiorra, Byakuya, kenpachi, Yamamoto and Chad to go puppy eyes and try to act as if they were asking for something. The puppy eyes is the key. I liked your first Q&D, and I have a feeling I'll like this one too**

They all line up

Ulquiorra and Byakuya is just frowning more

Kenpachi looks unhappy

Yamamoto looks pissed

Chad doesn't look any different

HR: I know it doesn't look it but they are really trying.

Ichigo: How would you know that?

HR: because of the blackmail I have on them and everyone else. They better be trying their best.

Ichigo: what kind of blackmail?

HR: Oh like the truth about Ulquiorra's eye things, or the fact when Byakuya sees a picture Rukia and no one's around he…

Ulquiorra/Byakuya: Cero. Senbonzakura.

HR: Shit! 'Running' Ichigo! Take over while I'm gone!

Ichigo: Ok. Next is

**beedrillx21**

**okay i get why your redoing this so here are my 2 dares **

**Ikkaku and keigo do a fuuny scene from cop out.**

Ichigo: Ok how do I do this do? I just 'snaps finger'

Interrogation scene

(I don't own Cop out or any other movies mentioned)

Keigo: You see this gun? I killed a cop for it! And took his god-damn phone! You fuck me on this and I blow your head off because King Kong ain't got nothing on me! WHO'S THIS!?

Ikkaku: Now you're doing training day?

Keigo: Who's this!?

Ikkaku: You suck as an actor.

Keigo: You stay out of here!

Ikkaku: Forget getting the information from the guy let get out of here and get something to eat.

Keigo: Stop calling here, or somebody's gonna die bitch!

Ikkaku: Like a Ruben.

Keigo: If it bleeds we can kill it!

Ikkaku: You see. What does that even mean?

Keigo: Yes they deserve to die and I hope they burn in hell!

Ikkaku: Hey Paul.

Keigo: What!?

Ikkaku: You had me at happy anniversary.

Keigo: I got the death penalty in 12 systems!

Ikkaku: Star wars.

Keigo: Tell us about ze chicken.

Ikkaku: Schindler's List.

Keigo: lord knows I love harbo but if you hear me I'll kill him dead.

Ikkaku: The color purple.

Keigo: The forbidden zone was once a paradise! I got no place else to go! We're going to need a bigger boat. Beetle juice! Beetle juice! Beetle juice!

Ikkaku: Everything on cable TV.

Keigo: Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!

Ikkaku: I've never seen that movie.

Keigo: I'm not going to shoot you, Frank. Scarface.

HR: That's enough. 'Dragging Byakuya and Ulquiorra' too many disclaimer. I don't own anything. (Dude this took forever, next time you want a scene done, send me the words or tell me a place where I can get them easier.) Next

**Hanataruo dose the carlton dance.**

HR: Play the music.

The music plays and immediately he trips and falls.

HR: knew that was going to happen.

**Thats it.**

HR: Thank you. Next!

**AzureHaseo91 **

**Dude it's been too long :-)**

HR: I know right.

**we gotta catch up. Anyway keeping it short this one. First up is for Rezano. I dare you to, of course, brutally hurt aizen. Don't care how just need a good laugh right now. **

HR: just so everyone knows. Me and Rezano are the same person so I'm doing this. And it's a pleasure doing it too. But I'll do it later.

**Next is for HR I dare you to spin this Wheel of Randomness and whatever it lands on happens to Grimmjow :-).**

HR: 'dressed in a suit and tie' Yes. I look good. Anyway. Grimmjow are you ready to play.

Grimmjow: No.

HR: Too bad. Spin the wheel.

Everyone: Wheel of randomness.

The wheel spins and land on.

Get lock in a closet with a sugar crazed Yachiru

Grimmjow: What! You can't do that! We had a contract!

HR: Sorry. That contract was erased from existence when we moved. 'Throws Grimmjow in the closet'

Grimmjow:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

HR: Soundproofing 'snap' better.

**Question HR how is your vast harem doing? **

HR: Well since I'm doing this over again I don't have one anymore. Not yet anyway

**Last thing Ichigo what have you been up to since our last encounter? **

Ichigo: We've met before?

HR: Remember that no one remembers anything from the first fic.

**Well for now that's all for me. Again bro send a pm my way when ya get the time. Oh and duck Zero threw his sword out of the Hellgate o.o.**

HR: 'I turn, I Duck, It Misses, and it Stabs Aizen in the face' well. That settles the dare. I don't know why he's mad at me?

Ice: Probably because you took away Yashima.

HR: When did you get here?

Ice: Just now.

HR: I said I erased the memories of all the bleach character not anyone else. She should still be with him. I think.

**darkmachines**

**The Lord of Machines has return! This are my last questions and dares before you started over. Yes I know the rules, but I just like to get this out of the away first please. **

HR: what's up?

**Ichigo how do you feel being voiced my Johnny Yong Bosch the second black power ranger. If you like you have to wear the black power ranger uniform. If you don't like then you must dance for an hour to whatever song Rukia and Harribel chose. **

Ichigo: How does Johnny Yong Bosch feel about having my voice? I like my voice. I don't hate it. Do I have to wear the uniform?

HR: This time no. but go dance with Rukia.

Ichigo: What kind of music?

HR: just play whatever's on the radio.

Ichigo: Ok. 'Turns on the radio'

Radio: I'm a Barbie girl 'GUN SHOT'

HR:'holding gun' Ok so we won't have music for a while.

**Soifon did Hachi ever up Kisuke in one his barrier of a month like he promise, but I thing he didn't yet so ask him to do it. **

Soifon: He did and it was a good month.

**(Hitting Hisagi in the back of the head) Hisagi that was for not answering my last question. Beside I though you looked up to Kensei like a hero after he save you life. Now you must suffer! (grabbing him and tying him to a chair) Kaxeshini you can do whatever you want to you master. **

Hisagi: Ow. What the hell? I don't even know you.

HR: Remember. I erased everyone's memory. Kazeshini go back to your zanpakuto.

Kazeshini: I never get to have any fun.

**Next I dare Kira and Wabisuke to sing the happy song.**

HR: No!

Kira: Why not?

HR: Because I said no. "_Those two can turn even a happy song into a depressing one"_

**Sasakibe you must show us you Bankai!**

Sasakibe: Bankai! 'Thunder storm and then gone'

**Ukitake is it true you ask Hitsugaya to be you partner like Yachiru and Nel are to Kenpachi and Ichigo. Because you though that was one reason that Ichigo and Kenpachi are two of the most popular character. **

Ukitake: No. I just thought it would be fun.

**Yachiru can you please tell us the name of your Zanpakuto.**

HR: She's busy at the moment and I ain't asking her.

**Lastly I want someone to dye Grimmjow's hair pink and then Grimmjow you have to going it you release form and stay in it while the pink panther theme song is playing. **

HR: I'll get Yachiru to do it later.

**That all you now. See you later Ok.**

HR: bye and dude just because you're allowed 3 questions & 2 dare doesn't mean you have to have 3 questions & 2 dare

**ultimatemh**

**Okay I have a dare,**

**Ichigo and 3 other guys of your choice, dress like women **

Ichigo: I'm not doing it.

HR: yes you are.

Ichigo: 'sighs' can we do it later then.

HR: Fine, but you have to do it before the end of the chapter. And you get to pick who does it with you.

Ichigo: Okay.

**That is all tah tah**

HR: bye.

**Dracul666**

**Hellreaper as one of the two pepole who mentioned red vs blue can i ask will you be bringing in the meta/maine and also the A.I. and freelancers(is that three questions)**

HR: Were you one of them? Give me a second? 'Looks back at other story' Yes you were one and I found that there was a third person that mentioned it. Anyway, when I said I was bringing the red vs blue people here, I meant all of them. The blood gulch crew, the freelancers, and the A.I. (if people don't know what I'm talking about, then go watch Red Vs Blue.)

**animecollecter**

**first dare: i dare ichigo (manga) fight against ichigo (fanfiction fate stay night night x bleach crossover) to the death. (ichigo has gildamash has a zunputo instead of zungetsu in the fanfic)**

HR: no fighting. Not this chapter. Just play rock, paper, scissors.

Ichigo/Ichigo: Rock, Paper, Scissors. I win.

**second dare: i dare everyone who could use kido very well cast their strongest bakudo on kenpachi and see how long it last to break out of them. (oh and kenpachi can start killing anyone who cast them once he is free. so i advise to start running when that happens.)**

Everyone use a kido and it takes Kenpachi 5 minutes to break out.

**first Q: ichigo which version of bankai that you had do you prefere? (original) or (new version in the fullbringer arc)**

Ichigo: They're similar but I like the new one.

**second Q: **

HR: I took this one out because it's a spoiler for those who didn't read the manga up to that point.

**final Q: ichigo out of all the enemies you ever faced (series and movies) which one would you like to have a rematch with for old time sakes?**

Ichigo: I'd like a rematch with Ulquiorra. We've never finished our fight.

HR: and your still not gonna finish it. I just got this place and you two aren't going to ruin it.

**well that is all for now. heres a challenge for you author. i want you to read two Xovers stories from bleach and fate stay night and tell me what you think of the stories. one story is where ichigo get gildamash as his sword and the other is where ichigo becomes part the holy grail wars. have fun. :)**

HR: I have already read them and I love them.

Anyway. That's all for now, see you next time. Also remember that were gonna have the people from **Red Vs Blue** here, so ask them stuff too.

Sarge: Can I shoot Grif now?

HR: No.

Sarge: But you said I could. Got my shotgun loaded and everything.

HR: Wait until next chapter. Maybe someone will dare you to shoot him.

Sarge: One can only hope.

HR: Caboose. Send us off.

Caboose: bye everyone. Come back next to meet all my new friends. 'Gunshot'

HR: Ow. Damn it Caboose.

Caboose: Sorry. Not my fault. Someone put your body in my way.

End


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Red Vs Blue

HR: 'sighs' 'looks around' 'sighs again'

Church: I warned you.

HR: yeah but I didn't think he'd be capable of this. 'Looking at what was left of my house'

Church: I told you. Never let caboose out of your sight when there are weaponry around.

HR: Yeah, should have known better and I don't want to hear anything from you, you let him drive a tank and got yourself kill multiple times. We can't host the show here, but I do have an alternative. 'Snap' everyone, welcome to blood gulch.

Grif: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!

HR: Grif, you're starting to get annoying stop that.

Grif: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

HR: Thats it. First is.

**animecollecter**

**me again.**

HR: You again.

Grif: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

HR: Shut up!

**first dare: GO AHEAD SGT DO IT! he was annoying. if you are unable to hit him, get lopaz to do it or both of you at the same time or have tech do it (devil smile).**

Sarge: 'BANG'

Grif: 'on the ground' son of a bitch.

HR: Thank you.

**caboose (pulls out a gem) look a shiny stone go get it. (throws it over a tower)**

Caboose: Oh I love shiny things. Oh there was this shiny red button that said Donut press. Donut wasn't around so I pressed it for him.

HR: and that's how I lost the first half of my house.

**Q: hey author this may be off topic but when i watch highschool DxD, do you think that noneko are a lot alike to each other like brother and sisters. i bet you that issei would have a miserable day dealing with those two together.**

HR: I don't know.

**well that's all for now. SPC ANDERTON sighing out.**

HR: bye

**beedrillx21**

**Sorry about the first part of my dare. So here are more.**

**grimjow does the final fight scene from kiss of the dragon against anyone of your choice. check youtube.**

HR: First of all I am not writing out the entire scene. But the person that Grimmjow will fight is Wyoming.

**Watch red faction armageddon gameplay and have renji fight the big ass queen. Pm me for the weapons to use.**

Not writing it out

Grif: HR I really like your style. If you don't want to do something you don't do it.

HR: Is there any other way.

**Vail Ryuketsu**

***looks around* The new place looks nice, much cleaner than the last.**

HR: Oh Shut Up.

**My dare(same as the first one I did) is that Lisa, Riruka, Retsu, and Ikumi are to cater to HR's ever wish for 2 chapters.**

HR: No servitude yet, it's too early for that.

**The second is to give Caboose a zanpakuto(with shikai and bankai).**

HR/Church: No! Hell no! Fuck no!

**My only question is for Ichigo. *very evil grin* Do you remember my threat, if not well, eheh... tread carefully little substitute.**

Ichigo: What threat? What did I do?

HR: Nothing and you probably won't do it any way.

**Dracul666**

**hey i am back so anyway first chruch why are such a bad shot,**

Church: I'm not a bad shot.

Tex: yes you are. You only ever had two lucky shots, once when you shot the Meta and another when you shot me.

Church: That wasn't me, that was Tucker.

Tex: It's was?

HR: Yes, and it is probably the only time he could really say he nailed you in the ass.

Tucker: Bow chicka bow wow. Ow. What the hell?

Tex: That's what you get.

**second meta/maine yours is kind of 2 do you prefer meta or maine also even thougth you didn't talk much before how did you feel about geting shot in the throut and lauched of that highway (atleast one person should be able to translate for him i think it is wash or sigma) **

Maine: 'meta noise'

HR: I'll translate in order. Either will work. I was pissed and it sucked.

**third sarge shot griff but it has to be meta/maine's brute shot anyway thanks love your fics HR bye caboose,doc,delta and caraliona.**

Sarge: Thank you but I prefer the old fashion shotgun to the face. 'Bang'

Grif: Ow!

**wolfbane420 **

**My question is for everyone but Aizen. What would you do for a Klondike(?) Bar?**

HR: What kind of Klondike bar? And what would we have to do?

**RyuKaisir**

**First I want to say that I'm thankful for everyone but HR forgeting the old one.**

HR: Hey!

**And I have 3 dares and no questions. (Blood red lighting flashes outside)**

HR: What's with the lightning?

**First up is a scene dare from Red vs Blue for Isshin as Caboose, Aizen as Grif, Nnoitra as Sarge, Kon as Tucker, Tousen as Simmons, and Ururu as Tex. The scene is Red vs. Blue S8 Tex fights Reds and Blues in awesome action the Red vs Blue crew enjoy watching the fight this time around.**

HR: Oh that is gonna be awesome but it's too long to write out.

After Ururu kicks ass.

Grif: Do we really suck that much?

HR: No it's just that they suck a little worse.

Church: HR, What's that little girl like.

HR: She's sweet and kind unless she sees blood then that happens.

Church: Good. I thought we were going to have to deal with another Tex.

Tex: And what's wrong with me.

Church: Nothing.

Tex: that's what I thought. 'Turns to Ururu' I got to admit your pretty tough.

Ururu: Thank you.

**Ichigo make out with Tia, Yoruichi, Unohana, Tatsuki, and Tex for an hour and at the end of the chapter you can do whatever you want with him.**

Ichigo/Church: What!?

HR: Just do the make out part.

Yoruichi: what's the problem Ichigo? You have five hot girls you get to make out with, just enjoy it. 'Kisses him'

Church: Why does Tex have to do it?

Tex: I'm fine with it.

Church: What?

Tex: Hey I'm being paid. It's not that big a deal.

Church: Who's paying you?

HR: That would be me?

Church: Wait you're paying her?

HR: Yeah. How else was I going to get the her and the other freelancers here.

Church: You're not paying us.

HR: I asked you guys to be here and you said yes, the freelancers said no so I had to do stuff for them. And don't even ask about what I had to do for South and Carolina. 'Click'

North: 'holding sniper' And what did you do for them?

HR: Nothing.

By the time we were done talking Tex was finished with Ichigo.

**HR bring back the same ones from last those that thank me your welcome. To the ones that didn't I don't care.**

HR: I have no idea what you're talking about.

**darkmachines**

**Sarge being the awesome man you are here a gift for you. (A robot wielding many weapons walk) Behold the ShootGrif01 your personal robot to shoot Grif any time you like. **

Sarge: fire

Grif: 'running away' AAAAHHHHH!

Sarge: Get him.

**Trucker hit on Yoruichi with one of your catch lines.**

Tucker: Hey beautiful, my kid is in dire need of a mother. So you wanna fuck? (Seriously I could not think of a good one)

Yoruichi: Sure just meet me over by those rocks.

Tucker: Really? Alright. 'runs'

HR: You gonna go?

Yoruichi: no. 'Picks up junior' But I think his son is cute.

Junior: Blarg chicka honk honk

**Caboose, Aizen is your 'friend' help him. **

Caboose: Okay. 'Shoots Aizen and hits him with a spike grenade' sorry he got in the way of me helping him.

**That it for now. Things are going to be so much funny with Red vs Blue characters coming in. Also I believe I was one of the three that meant about the series.**

HR: Yeah you were. For some reason when I turn in a new chapter some of the bold text doesn't stay bold. That's what happened and I over looked it.

**epicninjas**

**First review but I read the other Q and A made me laugh my fucking ass off anyway onto the dares and questions Q: mila- rose what would you tell me if I told you that you are the hollow representation of my OC's sister**

Mila-Rose: I would say I'm not because I am not the Mila-rose from your story.

**Dare: ichigo I dare you to fight my OC from my ghost riderxbleach fic whoever loses becomes rukia's slave until the 4th chapter **

HR: No fighting. And I need Rukia here anyway.

**Ps:update hollow heart soon plz **

HR: If I'm able to.

**Pps:check out my ghost riderxbleach xover plz**

HR: Maybe. Anyway that all for this chapter. Since my house is getting repaired and Caboose proof were gonna stay at blood gulch with the RVB gang for another chapter or two. See you next time.

End


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own bleach or Red Vs Blue

Blue Team: You're a Red.

HR: Yeah kinda. 'in my halo reach armor Gamertag Abolishwolf039'

Me and the Blood gulch gang are underground.

Sarge: Ha now we have a full advantage over the blue.

HR: Actually Sarge. No.

Sarge: What?

HR: I like the reds and the blues equally. I'm not on either team. I just like the red armor a little better.

Sarge: Ha. Red rules. Blue sucks.

Church: Up yours red.

HR: Enough. No fighting while you're all here.

Simmons: That reminds me why did you ask us all to come down here sir?

HR: Good question. The reason being is because I want to change blood gulch a little bit. So I brought you all down here so it could be a surprise.

Donut: and I helped.

Everyone looked at me.

HR: Don't worry. He only set up the women quarters. And he wouldn't leave me the hell alone until I let him help.

Tucker: So when will it be done?

HR: Right now. 'Snap'

We are teleported to the surface.

Church: I don't believe it.

Tucker: There is no way.

Blood gulch now looks badass

HR: Everyone go look in your rooms.

Church: what the hell? All that's in my room is that alien thing I used as a body awhile back. All my stuff is gone too.

HR: Dude you are an A.I. . I didn't think you needed the room. Anyway why don't you hop in there and check it out.

Church: Fine….'in different body' Holy crap! I take back all I just said. This is awesome.

HR: I knew you'd like it.

Sarge: What did you do?

HR: What? You don't like your room.

Sarge: No. I love my room. The Grif dart board I like especially.

HR: then what's the problem?

Sarge: The warthog. You fitted it with all kinds of weapons. I wanted to do that.

HR: Oh. Why do you think I brought two of them? I customize the first one you get the second one.

Sarge: never mind 'leaves'

Lopez: gracias por hacer que mi sala insonorizada, así que no tendría que escuchar esas idiotas.

HR: no hay problema. ¿cómo es tu nuevo cuerpo llevas?

Lopez: Por último. no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener a alguien que me pueda entender.

HR: Espera. Pensé O'Malley y su hermana podía hablar español. y de anillos más o menos.

Lopez: O'Malley tenía un diccionario de Inglés para españoles. españolas hermana era horrible, y dona mató al lenguaje.

HR: Siento su dolor.

Lopez: gracias 'deja'

Simmons: Why did you write that all in Spanish?

HR: I needed a way to practice my Spanish. How did you like your shower?

Simmons: It was excellent sir. It was a major relief after not taking one for so long.

HR: I'll say.

Simmons: What was that?

HR: nothing. Tex, Sister. How do you two like your rooms.

Tex: it's ok, except for one thing.

Tucker: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 'Holding two sniper rifle'

Grif: What's he's so happy about?

HR: I put his room next to the girl's showers.

Grif: What?!

HR: Don't worry. I gave Tex permission to hurt him if he does anything. Did you check out your room?

Grif: I don't know where it is and I don't feel like looking for it.

HR: Just clap.

Grif: Okay 'clap' Dude this is so awesome. 'In a hammock'

HR: Told ya. 'In another hammock'

Grif: Hey where are the freelancers and those bleach people?

HR: the freelancers are all in another base and the bleach crew are on a ship in the sky watching red vs blue. And I sent Caboose with them.

Grif: Is that a good idea.

HR: Yeah. I figured that Caboose will crash the ship and then we'll start the show.

Crash.

HR: let's start the show.

**animecollecter**

**hello! sorry for popin up again but this too much fun!**

**i got three gifts for three members of RVB gang. (two gifts comes with dare and one as a Q)**

**first dare: SARGE! (gives sarge a gravity hammer) i dare you play golf using grif as a golf bull and the gravity hammer as a golf club.**

Grif: why does everyone hate me?

Sarge: Quite. I'm trying to line up the shot. Fore!

Grif: 'in the air' I hate my job! 'Crash'

Sarge: Yes. A hole in one.

Simmons: Great job sir.

**second dare: tucker! (gives tucker the farsight from perfect dark video game from the N64 system) i dare you to play hide and shoot. (grimmjow, nnoirta, and yammy hides while tuckers uses the farsight to find them and shoots them in the arse)**

Tucker: No there's only one type of ass I'd like to be targeting.

HR: Yeah and if you don't shoot I'm going to get the person whose ass you did hit to kick yours so hurry up.

Tucker: fine 'shoots them all at once'

HR: Nice shot.

**Q: caboose what would you do if i made shila turn into a robot so you could better interact with her? **

Caboose: Oh that would be so much fun. We could go on many adventures together.

**(snaps finger and shila transforms)**

HR: Hey! That is my thing!

Church: What's with you?

HR: O'Malley thought he could control me because of my armor. Too bad for him he can't. But the anger is coming through. Where did Sheila and caboose go?

Church: She dragged him off somewhere.

HR: I wonder if he'll be okay.'Note to self-have 'the talk' with Caboose when he gets back'

**well that is it for now. sorry if i am bothering anyone but i got alot of free time before PTA in oct. oh yeah, i remembered that their is a fourth halo coming out. anyways if anyone got Qs for me, let me know. this includes the author, the bleach casts, and the RVB casts to ask me anything. well later.**

HR: see ya

**Dracul666**

**quoteing tucker what up bitch's ( i don't mean to offend anybody i just thought i would try that insult me if you want) anyway doc if you could would you team up with omega/omally again, **

Doc: Of course. We made a great team.

O'Malley/doc: Shut up you fool.

Doc/O'Malley: Your back.

O'Malley/Doc: Regrettably.

Doc: Oh stop you know you missed me.

**nobody try to fight maine as badass as it would it be you will just get fuck'en wrecked really he will fuck you up the freelancers, reds and blue can vouch for me they've been there, **

Church: Hey we managed to beat him in the end.

Sarge: What do you mean we?

Simmons: You didn't do anything.

Tucker: You were sitting in the sidelines with caboose.

Caboose: It was a lot of fun.

**lastly HR i send you a pm if you have not already read it if you have i will suggest more if you want oh i almost forgot delta can you tell us why caboose is so frick'en stupid no offensne caboose.**

HR: I can't remember and I deleted all my pms a while ago. Delta answer.

Delta: Caboose wouldn't be Caboose if he wasn't stupid. There's no logic in it.

**epicninjas**

**More questions yay!**

**Nnoitra: why the fuck are you such a sexist assole also -does penance stare- go to hell**

Nnoitra: I'm not sexist. Women are just weak.

HR: All in favor of Tex and Carolina kicking his ass say I.

Everyone: I

Nnoitra gets his ass kicked

**Ichigo: to what extent does hichigo annoy you?**

Ichigo: what do you think? You try having a psychotic perverted voice in your head and then ask me again.

Hichigo: Oh stop you know you love me.

HR: I just realized something. Hichigo and O'Malley are very similar

**Chad:why are you such a badass?**

Chad: 'shrugs'

HR: A man of few words.

Simmons: Are you sure? Maybe he can't speak English. Lopez should talk to him.

Lopez and chad looks at him.

Grif: Simmons that was racist.

Simmons: no it isn't I just assumed that he knew Spanish.

Tucker: no, you assumed that all he knew was Spanish. That's racist.

Simmons: I am not racist.

**wolfbane420 **

**Dang it I knew I should put that part in. Well the klondike bar any flavor they want and what they have to do is marathon TELETUBIES!(insert Alucard-like laugh)**

Everyone: No.

**Oh yeah I dare everyone to marathon Saban's epic fail Masked Rider even the unaired stuff.**

HR: we'll do it at the end.

**AzureHaseo91**

**Hey HR :-) **

HR: What's up?

**I got a few dares this time around. First is Caboose I dare yo zcu to take this Rocket Launcher and unlimited ammo but the launcher can only shoot at objects :-)**

Caboose: Oh. I'm not allowed to touch anything with the word rocket with them.

Tucker: Caboose when did you get here? And where is Sheila.

Caboose: After we played her new game she got really tired and fell asleep.

Tucker: what!? This isn't fair. Caboose gets laid and I don't what the hell.

Church: Caboose, please tell me you used protection, we don't need any mini caboose.

Caboose: Protection? Protection for what?

HR: Don't worry? I had that covered. I made sure that Sheila was an android. She can't have kids. Don't tell her I did that.

Church: 'sigh' what a relief.

**next Church is your girl really a slut?**

Church: I don't know. Why don't you ask her? 'looks at her'

Tex: I'm not a slut.

Andy: Ha, and I'm not a bomb.

Tex: Andy when did you get here?

Andy: You dumb bitch I've been here the whole time. How the hell can you miss an explosive that you built you stupid shisno.

Tex: I'm not a slut.

Andy: Right, We saw way you were stareing at the alien that one.

Tex: Okay I'll give you that one, but that doesn't mean I would fuck him. I'm not Sister.

Grif: What did my sister do?

HR: She fucked the alien?

Grif: Oh yeah, Doc told me about that. It didn't surprise me one bit.

Sister: It was hot. But he won't call.

Alien: Blarg! Blarg Blarg Honk Blarg Blarg!

Andy: Wow, really.

HR: Andy, translate.

Andy: oh you don't want to know. Let just say he's got to go to the doctor.

**Hey tucker here is a sniper rifle go nuts :-) well until I think of more Shit I will leave at that. Till next time guys**

Tucker: now I can add it to my collection.

HR: Well that's all we got. Now I have three things to say.

1. Go read** AzureHaseo91 new Dot Hack:Dare fic. **

2. Just because I'm doing this once doesn't mean I'm going to advertise everyone's stories so don't ask me. I'm doing this as a favor for a friend.

3. The RVB gang will be here for one or two more chapters and that's it then we are going to have a new guest.

I have a poll out for who should be our next guest, so go look at my profile.

HR: Caboose send us off.

Caboose: Bye everyone come back next time. 'bang'

HR: Caboose!

Caboose: Not my fault. Someone put the glass in my way.

End


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own bleach or Red Vs Blue

HR: 'sleeping peacefully in top bunk of bed without a care in the world'

Church: 'in my ear' WAKE UP!

HR: AAAHHHHHHHHH! 'Falls out of bed' What the fuck?!

Church: Where the fuck have you been? You've been gone for months.

HR: Well I had college, work, I failed a class now I have to pay $450 to take it again that's another 10 weeks of college, one day a week isn't that bad but because of it, I can't graduate with my friends in march, I'll still get my degree and be done college in April after I finish the class but still. So I had a lot of stuff going on.

Church: Sorry about that.

HR: No problem, as long as I work on the assignments and don't procrastinate I should be fine.

Ichigo: But you're writing this? Aren't you procrastinating now?

HR: Shut up. Also I pissed about something that happened to me. I got halo 4 and I read online to make sure the game wasn't going to suck when I read the biggest spoiler in the game and it almost ruined the game for me. I won't say what it is but I'll just say it's is what happened at the end of the campaign. 'People who played halo 4 should know what I am talking about' anyway I got work to do so let's make this quick. 'Snaps figures' first is.

**darkmachines**

**Hello again everyone!**

HR: What's up?

**First I believe we should keep O'Malley and Aizen far away from each other or thing would be really bad. **

HR: Like Aizen could do anything. Just tell Caboose to help him and everything should be….

Bang

HR: Fine.

**Lopez my favorite robot! I have the right person how will be about to translate everything you said. Presenting Dordoni the Magnificent! **

HR: No. Lopez needs to speak Spanish with nobody understanding him. It won't be funny anymore.

**Last Yamamoto what are your thoughts about Sarge. He been in the army for a long time and never went on vacation, which show is the perfect soldier and leader you need the help organize thing in Soul Society. **

Yamamoto: He seems to be a really good leader except for having a lazy subordinate.

Sarge: Finally someone who knows what I'm talking about.

Grif: Why do I not like where this is going.

HR: don't worry. The old guy is going senile, he'll probably forgot or fall asleep or both.

Grif: So I'm safe.

HR: No.

**Also Gamma 'Knock Knock!'**

Gamma: Who is there?

**Cyber Shotgun in the face!**

Gamma: Cyber Shotgun in the face! Who?

**Boom Headshot!**

Gamma: Son of a bitch.

**Also Wyoming do you like tea because you should so steal Aizen's personal tea for yourself.**

Wyoming: I already had. It's quite good.

**Dracul666**

**hey HR so about i suggested it is guest you try if you want they are from the anime sengoku basara if you want i can tell you where to watch it sub and dub if you don't like it i can suggest others guest so you have one less thing to do also question delta if hichigo was a freelancer who would be more dangerus him or maine i say maine even though hichigo is my fav hollow and is more badass than ichigo is but this is the meta we're talking about so you know and HR have you ever try'ed to do diffrent dare fics anyway seeya HR AND THE META RULE ALL!.**

Maine: Maine noise.

HR: Thanks. Maine said. I agree. I said. I thought about doing different one but I probably couldn't keep track. Maybe in the future.

**animecollecter**

**hello everyone. i only got one dare today ana few Qs.**

**D: (claps hands together (since you do the snap fingers, i'll do clap hands. that way you and i will not have problems) and 100,000 red and blue teams from the episode where they kill each other and then come backs alive.) everybody (I MEAN E.V.E.R.Y.B.O.D.Y.) have fun killing them with any weapon you like from halo(1,2,3,reach,ost),perfect dark(N64), and duck nuckem: zero hour (N64).**

HR: Sorry about that. That was when O'Malley tried to take me over.

Boom

HR: and it looks like everybody's already done.

**Q: ichigo if you went on a date (late night fun will be included after the date) with any of these lovely woman, who would it be? Yoruichi, hallibal, or Rangiku?**

Ichigo: 'blushing' I guess Halibel.

Halibel: 'blushing'

**Q: sarge, if you had any shotgun you would like to have to shoot grif with, what would it be? yes will have it when you answer my Q.**

Sarge: This one right here it's the best one for the job.

**(claps hands together)**

**Darkstar **

**I gotta dare where starrk and ichigo get in iron man suits and fight each other**

HR: I'll allow it but you two have to go steal the suits from stark yourselves.

Starrk: Do I have to?

HR: Do you want me to have caboose make sure you don't fall asleep.

Starrk: I'm going.

Tucker: I just noticed something. Caboose would make a really good threat.

HR: How do you think I got into the facility to talk to the freelancers?

**willis frankhofmen**

**hey dude i dare Yoruichi and Shukaku to have sex with hanataro also a question for ichigo and hichigo if u 2 were to team up against aizen how many times do u think u could kill him (in ur strongest forms) in 5 minutes**

Yoruichi & Kukaku: This is going to be fun. 'dragging a protesting Hanataro'

Tucker: I don't get it how come everyone's getting laid but me?

Jr: Blarg.

Tucker: Quite you

Hichigo is in the background killing Aizen

**arctic9924**

**Sup HR? I have, in my opinion, a rather good dare, either that or I just think it's good since haven't slept in more than 24 hours... any way,**

HR: That's not good, get some sleep.

Caroline: You're not one to talk.

York: And how would you know?

Carolina: we stayed up to watch season 10.

York: Oh. Good.

**Sarge, guess what? Here's a 'special' IPod. It has unlimited gun apps on it, and when you shoot any of the weapons, it has that weapons effect on whatever object it's aimed at. Go crazy with it.**

Sarge: Ha I'm not falling for it.

Simmons: What do you mean sir?

Sarge: This is just nefarious plot by the blues to let our guard down and I'm not falling for it, besides I already have one of those I call it a Sargepod cause the only one that can use it is me. Take that blue.

Caboose: Ok 'takes it"

Sarge: Hey let me have it.

Caboose: Ok 'fires'

Sarge: 'on the floor' Son of a bitch.

**2. Ichigo! Ya know how you hit Keigo with your arm every time he tries to say hi to ya, and how you beat the shit out of your dad? The dare is that the places are now reversed so what ever u did to them they are doing to you, and you will feel the pain that they did when they hit you!**

HR: Ichigo isn't back yet. I wonder what's taking so long.

**Q1. Sarge, next time caboose tries to do something stupid, can ya please strap him to a nuclear missile and launch it at Pluto? If you can it would be very much appreciated.**

Grif: It's kinda too late for that.

HR: ok that's all that we got. I have some announcements to make.

**This chapter doesn't have much because I really do have a powerpoint due tomorrow and I want to put a new chapter up.**

**The next chapter will be the last that we have the RVB gang around.**

**I'll put whose our next guest will be in the next chapter.**

**Also I'm sorry to say this but A Hollow Heart will be discontinued. I've lost my inspiration on it. I'll put up a new chapter with the details on how a person can have it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

HR: hello everyone. I'm finally back.

Church: where the hell have you been?

HR: Oh here and there. Enough talk let's start.

**Dracul666**

**so HR what do you think about my offer, Delta tell me if it wasn't for the writers at roosterteeth would Maine have surrvie that cliff fall from season 8(i think he would),a gift for META and Hichigo the reds and blues armors are stuck and the soul reapers are bound by kido LET THE BEAT DOWN COMMENCE.**

HR: Who ever said Maine was dead? You don't know I don't know that, whose to know. Also no beat down.

Hichigo: Why not?

Maine:?

HR: Because I don't feel like writing it down.

**animecollecter**

**hello HR it's been awhile.**

HR: Sup.

**it's sad to hear that you lost your inspiration to your story. anyways heres a Q and two Ds.**

**Q: HR, i was planning to do a RV QD (simular to your bleach QD due to being a little motivational for me to try something like you are doing.) but when i post the rule and guideling for how it was gonna go...THE ! #$% SITE DELETED IT SAYING IT WAS A SCRIPT STORY! how did you manage to keep yours on the site without them deleting it?**

HR: No clue. I think it's because I wrote the description weird. I don't know.

**D: 'looks at the red team' reds 'looks at the blue team' blues. since this will be you last showing here one bleach QDs i want both teams fight each other to the death. no more hidding, no more waiting! I WANT THIS WAR TO END RIGHT NOW! the last man that is still standing is the champion of the war and the prize is you live in your greatest fantisy/dream for all eterity.**

HR: can't do that either. Too many law suits. Plus they suck soo much it would take too long. Also the only person who has ever killed someone from the opposite team would be Donut with the greatest throw ever. Of all time.

Donut: thank you, you know I always thought that…

HR: donut you got something on your face.

Donut: I do? Is it a spider? 'Boom'

HR: Thank you Tex.

Tex: Paybacks a bitch and so am I.

Ichigo: You just going to use all kinds of RVB quotes aren't you.

HR: yes, yes I am.

**D: i want to know who is the better fighter from a different. here are the canidates: ichigo kurosaki (bleach) VS vash the stampede (trigun) Yoruichi (bleach) VS natsumai (tenjo tenge) and finaly kenpachi (bleach) VS Jiraiya (naruto) the only thing comman with this pair is that they have the same voice actor/actress. the dare is fight each other and let HR and everyone declear the winner for each contestent.**

HR: Hm. I did not know that. Anyway as you know I'm not going to write out the fight. I'm just going to put the winner

Tie

Tie

Tie

Grif: Knew that was coming.

**well that's all for now. now i am going to try again in putting the RV QD version again once you give me the answer that i seek. till then, 'starts to panic' CABOOSE! STAY AWAY FROM MY GERNADES!**

HR: Good luck. And it your own fault for bringing grenades.

Boom!

**sonofthelost**

**HR love your work**

HR: Why thank you.

**Ichigo i give you the form i made for you in my story 'Crimson moon'**

**go and kick aizens ass till everyones happy**

Ichigo kicks ass and everyone tries to hide their smile so the beating could last longer.

**Lucas Bane**

**Hey, HR. Long time, no see, eh? Anyway, I got two really nice dares. One: Make everybody two-dimensional. Sorry for all of you beautiful women with bountiful assets.**

HR: Your gonna get some heat from that 'snap'

**Now the second dare: Give Captain Kyoraku a pair of X-ray contact lenses and let him peek at Unohana. (If you're not already aware, she's one of the biggest criminals in Soul Society's history, so if she were to ever catch Kyoraku (wink, wink), be sure to take a couple of steps back.)**

HR: Usually I would let that happen but after I found out about that, I don't want to be on her bad side. But let's compromise how I let it be Nanao and Lisa and they can kick his ass. 'snap'

Kyoraku fall to the floor with a bloody nose and the two beat the shit out of him.

**Btw, just wanted to give a shout out to Yoruichi, Halibel, Mila-Rose, and Unohana who all, coincidentally, 'had' bountiful assets before the 2-D dare.**

Doesn't look his way.

Tucker: yep their mad.

**Great (Guest) **

**This is great but I haven't watched rvb in years so this kind of confuses me.**

HR: Well go watch it then.

**On to the dares. Ishida Uryu, Cirucci Thunderwitch, and Nemu threesome!**

HR: at the rick of this being deleted, just let your imagination run wild.

**Caboose "Helping" Every male captain of the Gotei 13.**

Washington: Too late for that.

HR: already? I thought it would have taken a little longer.

Washington: Nope.

**Q: Soi fong/Súi féng who is your favorite in the Gotei 13?**

Soifon: Yoruichi-Sama.

Church: Yeah like we didn't see that one coming.

**Q: Hichigo, what is your dream job?**

Hichigo:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh.'thinking'

**One last part. I also dare the bleach characters to read What the hell Aizen? By The Lord Of Pages and their reactions. If not just yours because it is a good read anyway.**

HR: read that and it was so funny I didn't realize that it was already complete. Now I'm annoyed that there isn't more. Okay that all we got say good bye to the RVB crew.

Church: What were leaving already?

HR: yep, goodbye 'snaps'

They all disappeared.

Ichigo: that was a little cold.

HR: 'shrugs shoulders' anyway it's time for me to announce the next guest and thanks to the poll I put up it's… 'gets hugged'

?: 'doing the hugging' Yahoohoo thank you for having us here I'm so excited.

HR: 'can't breathe falls to the floor'

Ice: And there goes the host. 'sigh' if you haven't figured it out it Rosario Vampire. Bye.

Caboose: Goodbye everyone.

**That's all there is our next guest is the people from **

**Rosario+Vampire**

**Bye**


End file.
